Star Trek - Brave New World
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a 21st century man gets pulled into the 22nd century by Temporal Agent Daniels, for a reason he still doesn't understand. But when an intergalactic conspiracy comes to light, it forces him to face the music: Starfleet needs him. Rated M for my usual reasons, violence, language, and well, you know, please enjoy...
1. Brave New World

***Before you read, I have to say that I know it's a little weird being as the last few Star Trek fanfics have been disasters, but I've been doing my research, and I thought it would be a good idea to have another stab at it…**

 **Part 1 – It's a Brave New World**

November 1st, 2034, three years before the launch of Charybdis…

5249 Delaney Avenue, Orlando, Florida…

Six-foot-three twenty-six year old Sasuke Uchiha awoke to his alarm clock going off, he reached up, and turned off his alarm.

Sasuke stood up, and got dressed, he had to get to work, he was being paid by NASA to test out some new kind of technology, and was not really enjoying the work.

Then again, he had a previous job that didn't pay as well, and as evidence by the Air Force tattoo on his shoulder was a lot more dangerous.

He had been a soldier in the 16th Air Force Intelligence Brigade in Ukraine for three years before becoming involved in a secret government project to create a better soldier through Genetic DNA Resequencing in an attempted to correct everything wrong done during the project that caused the Eugenics War.

The experiment was a success, Sasuke went from five nine to six three in under a week, his IQ went from 110 to 135, he could lift 50% more than he usually could, and run 30% faster.

Once he was finished, he was inducted as a member of the Air Force Combat Rescue Officer for the final three years of his career before it got too much for him to handle, the guilt, the stress, the anxiety, and he left.

His actions led to numerous victories, but had left some permanent scars, like the robotic arm the military gave him so he wouldn't have to be medically discharged.

He left at twenty-three as a Staff Sergeant before coming home to work at NASA to develop flight technology for the Space Craft Exploration Ships, being as he flew the Boeing Super Hornet.

Today would be a little different though, his boss said that he needed him and a few others to test a new device that would supposedly make faster than light travel a reality.

Sasuke got dressed in a pair of jeans, his combat boots, a plain white shirt, and a simple jacket.

As he walked out to his car which was still waiting in his garage, he remembered he left his keys, he ran inside, grabbed them, and ran back outside.

As he jumped into his 2025 Ford Falcon, he noticed he was running late.

He floored his car onto the street, and as he got onto the highway, he was saw a flashing of blue and red lights in his headlights, and the obligatory siren.

As he pulled his car over, the cop stepped off his bike, and walked up to Sasuke, "Can I see your driver's license, registration, proof of insurance?" He asked.

Sasuke pulled out all three things, and handed it to the officer who checked everything, "Do you know why I stopped you sir?" He asked.

"Speeding?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the officer said, "You were doing eighty in a seventy-five mile an hour zone."

"I'm late for work." Sasuke said.

"Give me a minute sir." He said.

Sasuke pounded on the dash, "FUCK," he exclaimed, "Now I'm gonna be late."

The officer came back and said, "I'm gonna have to give you a ticket for speeding," he said as he handed everything back to Sasuke, "Have a nice day sir."

Sasuke drove down the highway to see he had received a $200 ticket.

He tossed it onto the seat next to him, and arrived at the Kennedy Space Center one hour after leaving his house.

As the guard asked for his I.D., and he showed him, the guard signaled him through.

When he pulled up to the center, and put his things away, there was a knock on the roof which caused Sasuke to jump, and look toward the window to see his partner on the up and coming project, Hunter standing there.

"Got you," he said as he brushed his hand through the ridiculously short and thin cooperative-cut hairstyle of his.

"Fuck you Hunter," Sasuke said playfully as he got out of his car, and locked it.

"Big day," Hunter said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke said, "I was brought on to develop new steering systems for Space Shuttles, not to test whether Faster-Than-Light travel is possible."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Hunter said, "Come on, it's time to see if this'll work."

As they entered, the scientists were hard at work, "Morning Mr. Uchiha, Dr. Hunter," Director Miranda Wilson said as she walked next to Sasuke and Hunter, "Big day."

"It's a test run," Sasuke said, "Wait until Friday to make the big pitch to the State Department."

Sasuke and Hunter walked up to the entrance to the decontamination zone where they stepped into their exploration suits which were suits, made of expandable rubber covered in leather that zipped up in the back.

"Give us a hand," Hunter asked as he turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke zipped up Hunter's suit, and turned his back toward him, "Give me a hand?" He asked.

"Yep," Hunter said as he zipped up Sasuke's suit.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as they stepped through the door into the chamber, and onto the decontamination pad.

Their helmets dropped down in front of them which looked like steel helmets with glass shields that covered their faces.

Sasuke and Hunter grabbed their helmets, slid them on, connected the air hoses from their helmets onto the front plates of their suits, and hit two buttons.

Their suits hissed, and inflated as they became full of air.

There was a tap on the safety glass as a single technician signaled if they were ok.

Sasuke gave him a thumbs up, allowing him to press a button which caused the decontamination steam to clean the room.

"Always scares me a little." Hunter said.

"I know what you mean," Sasuke said as he looked sideways at Hunter.

It was then that a small explosion threw them off balance, and onto the floor.

Hunter got up first, and helped Sasuke up, "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we're under attack," Hunter said as he pulled Sasuke over to the door, "Come on, it'll be safer in here."

Sasuke and Hunter entered the air-less chamber to see the gate which looked like two spikes composed of titanium and some kind of diamond.

"This is it?" Hunter asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he walked up to it, "Not very impressive I know."

"Yea," Hunter said as explosions started occurring from inside the station.

Sasuke tried to get a good look out the window, but it wasn't an anti-gravity chamber, and he was still wearing a suit, he turned to hunter, and pointed at the window, "Give me a boost."

Hunter linked his hands together which Sasuke stepped on, and was hoisted up to the window, "What do you see?" He asked.

"Holy shit," Sasuke said, "You're probably not going to believe me, but… aliens."

"Aliens," Hunter asked, "Light brown skin? Red eyes?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "And… Wait a minute," Sasuke looked down at Hunter, "How do you know?"

"I suppose I'd better tell the truth," Hunter said as he let Sasuke down, "My real name isn't Hunter, its Daniels."

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm from the future," Daniels said, "I can't tell exactly how far, but know it's a future worth protecting."

"Brilliant," Sasuke said, "Just brilliant. You have any proof?"

"Those aliens aren't enough proof?" Daniels asked.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you right away," Sasuke said, "But despite what's happened, you have to admit for a man who spent his entire life studying how to fight, and to disbelieve everything wouldn't believe you right away."

"Good point," Daniels said, he went into the case he was carrying, pulled out a small device, and tapped it once. The room disappeared, and turned into a small circular room with a purple glow, and various items and pictures hovering around it, Daniels himself was out of his suit, and was wearing an unusual suit that covered his body which was made up of some kind of grey fabric, and had various lines running down to his feet.

"Holy shit." Sasuke said.

"Welcome to the Temporal Agent ready room," Daniels said, "I can monitor the timeline from here, and even go back to events that have changed the past."

"Ok," Sasuke said, "Now I believe you," the room then vanished, and they were back in the chamber, "Who are those Aliens?"

"They're called Na'Kuhl," Daniels said, "We've been waging a Temporal Cold War against them for years. I came here because I heard they were planning on attacking this base, and destroying the experiment."

"What can we do?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't do anything really," Daniels said, "We're stuck in here. Luckily, the Na'Kuhl can't get inside without us letting them in."

"And their weapons," Sasuke asked, "Can't they melt through the door?"

"Not without constant firing," Daniels said, "They use phase-based weapons, and can't get in without melting the door."

There was the sound of something powering up, and both Sasuke and Daniels looked up to see the gateway turning on, "These Na'Kuhl of yours must be trying to get in through a gate they open from outside."

"I don't think this is the Na'Kuhl," Daniels said, "Must be your engineer friend."

"If he's alive," Sasuke said before he felt something beneath his feet, he looked down to see both him and Daniels were sliding, "We're moving," Sasuke and Daniels grabbed onto the side of the wall, and held on for their dear lives, "What's going on?"

"IT'S HAPPENING," Daniels yelled over the whooshing wind while the portal tried to pull them inside, "WE'LL BE FINE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke asked.

"TRUST ME," Daniels said, "I KNOW!"

The door started to creak, and buckle, as it started to bulge, a large dent appeared which made both Sasuke and Daniels lose their grip, and go flying towards the portal.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was standing in the temporal ready room.

"Daniels," Sasuke asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Daniels said, "But you're dead. The test was a complete failure, and almost everyone was killed, including you. Luckily the portal was saved so future scientists could use it to further calculate Faster than Light travel."

"It is possible then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Daniels said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "But I can't send you back. So I've chosen an area of time where men like you are needed most, and after a little education you should pass through like you were born then."

"Education?" Sasuke asked.

Daniels pointed toward a circle of gold light on the center of the floor, "Just step right into that circle of light," he said, "And we'll get started."

Sasuke stepped into the circle, and a small cylinder encased him, "This is a fast learning machine which should bring you up to speed on everything that's happened between when you 'died', and where you are 'reborn'."

"And how long is that?" Sasuke asked.

"One hundred, thirty one years, and thirty six days." Daniels said.

"I'm going to the year 2172?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Daniels said, "And I think you should find this education all you need to do to survive."

The cylinder started shooting images through Sasuke's brain so fast, and in a matter of minutes, anything and everything that happened since the experiment had played out in his mind.

Once it was finished, Sasuke flopped onto the ground, gasping for breath, "Are you ok there Sasuke?" Daniels asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he stood up, "I saw it all, the first test of the Warp Engine, the Transporter, First Contact with the Vulcans, the Andorians, the Telleraites, the battles they fought, the Romulans, the Klingons."

"You're a fast learner." Daniels said.

"I am," Sasuke said, "But now I need to know how I'm going to get adjusted to my new time."

"It'll take time," Daniels said, "But while I have given you a new identity, and the rank of Lieutenant Commander, I have a feeling you might not want to go straight to Earth Spacedock or Starfleet Headquarters just yet."

"Then where?" Sasuke asked.

"Ever want to see the Golden Gate Bridge?" Daniels asked.

"What," Sasuke asked, "What does that…" he then realized what Daniels was talking about, "Daniels! Don't! You! Dare!"

"Sorry," Daniels said, "That's what the history books says."

"DANIELS," Sasuke shouted, "DON'T!"

"See you around." Daniels said as the floor dropped out beneath Sasuke.

He fell about fifteen feet before doing almost a back flop a freezing San Francisco Bay on December Seventh, 2172.

He was stunned for a minute before regaining his sense of direction, and swimming to the surface, breaking for air just before he passed out.

"Shit that's cold," Sasuke said as he swam for Torpedo Wharf, "If I ever see Daniels again, I'm gonna kill him."

His ribs, back, and arms hurt from the impact, but he could feel the frost bite in his arms and legs as he swam for shore.

It took him five minutes to swim to Torpedo Warf, when he arrived several people out on the wharf came out to help him.

"Let me give you a hand," a blonde human male in a Starfleet Uniform said as he held his hand out to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out, and grabbed it.

The man helped Sasuke onto the pier which he flopped down on, and began breathing heavily, "Thanks," he groaned.

"No problem," he said as he helped Sasuke stand up, and gave him a blanket, "Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sa…," Sasuke began before he stopped, "Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he shook Naruto's hand, "Sorry, I was recently promoted, and I'm still getting used to it."

"It's ok," Naruto said as he guided Sasuke down the pier, "Let's get you to the hospital, looks like you could need it."

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

They took a shuttle to San Francisco Hospital where they simply walked in, they saw Sasuke freezing and dripping with water, they simply took him from Naruto's care, and brought him into the back.

It took about one hour for them to get Sasuke's body temperature up, but he blacked out because he was so cold.

Naruto on the other hand had been called back to Starfleet Headquarters, and entered the office of Captain Tsunade, "You wanted to see me ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she looked up at Naruto, "I understand you signed up for the position of Chief Engineer on the ship I'm assigned to take control of."

"Ah yes," Naruto said, "The NX-06."

"We're calling her the Konoha," Tsunade said, "I just recently approved the requisition of the Chief Tactical Officer," she handed Naruto a PADD with Sasuke's information on it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Just came back to San Francisco two days ago from a position on some kind of top-secret development project somewhere in Nevada, no record of it." Tsunade said.

"Must have been important," Naruto said, "I actually just met him not an hour ago."

"Really?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea," Naruto said as he took a seat in front of Tsunade's desk, "For some reason he was swimming in San Francisco bay, and I had to fish him out."

"He ok," Tsunade asked, "There are a few things I'd like to ask him."

"I don't know, I haven't heard from the hospital." Naruto said.

Tsunade contacted the hospital, "San Francisco Hospital," the receptionist said over the communicator.

"This is Captain Tsunade," Tsunade said, "Can I speak to one of your patients?"

"Who?" The receptionist asked.

"A Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"I'll see if he's awake," the receptionist said as she checked a few things, "He is, I'll transfer you."

The picture changed to Sasuke who was apparently had just gotten back in bed, "Hello there. Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Ma'am," Sasuke said, "I'd get up, and shake your hand, but the doctors has my right leg under so much pain medication, I'm afraid if I get up, it'll give way underneath me."

"That's alright," Tsunade said, "I'm Captain Tsunade, you put in an application to be my Tactical Officer on my new ship."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said, just going with it, "Sorry I can't be there to address your questions personally."

"Think nothing of it," Tsunade said, "It says here you just recently came from a secret Starfleet test project somewhere in Nevada. Care to fill me in?"

"Trust me ma'am," Sasuke said, "If I could tell you I would, but it's something Id rather not discuss on an open channel. I'll tell you all about it when I come on board."

"Good," Tsunade said, "I look forward to it. Tsunade out."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, "Great," Sasuke said, "I have to come up with a really good excuse now."

"Yes you do," Daniels said as he walked in dressed like a doctor.

"You," Sasuke said, "You got a lot of nerve walking back in here after what you did to me."

"It's only some minor bruising on your bones," Daniels said, "I did the best I could."

"In that case, I won't kick your ass," Sasuke said, "I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm afraid that if I get up, my leg will fall out my pants leg."

"You'll be fine," Daniels said, "I've already got the description here," Daniels handed Sasuke a small PADD which contained a cover story, "Your story is that scientists were training Starfleet officers beyond their physical limit to be better in case of First Contact with a very dangerous species."

"You mean worse than the Klingons or the Romulans?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Daniels said, "You've already trained very well."

"You mean my training in Krav Maga?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Daniels said, "And the Systema and Judo. Goodbye Sasuke," with one smile, he vanished.

Sasuke simply flopped back against the bed, and exhaled as the nurse came in.

"Lieutenant Commander Uchiha." She said.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he looked up at the nurse who came in with a small bag, "This just arrived for you."

The nurse went into the bag, and pulled out a standard 22nd century Starfleet uniform which had the standard stripes running from the shoulders down to the wrists in aureolin/cobalt yellow, and a pair of black leather shoes with the same stripes running down the sides, near where the leather connected to the soles, no doubt an update in the uniform since the NX-01 Enterprise had its last voyage.

"I'd get up, and try it on," Sasuke said, "But I can't feel my leg."

"Here," the nurse said as she took out a small injector, loaded it with a small blue serum, and injected it into Sasuke's leg, "Better?"

"Yes," Sasuke said as he stepped onto the floor where the Nurse handed Sasuke his suit, "Thanks."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, and changed into his new uniform.

He walked out to see it seemed to be tailored for him, Sasuke walked up to the mirror, and took a minute to look at himself, "Not a bad fit," he figured, "Not really different from my old uniform."

"Uniform looks good on you," a male voice said from behind him, he turned around, and a six-foot-four male with white hair, and a face mask standing behind him, the three solid gold bars on his chest identified him as a Commander.

"Sir," Sasuke said as he stood at attention.

"You must be Lieutenant Commander Uchiha," he said as he held out his hand, "Commander Kakashi Hatake, I'll be Captain Tsunade's XO on board the Konoha."

"That means you'll be my new CO." Sasuke said.

"Yep," Kakashi said, "I thought I'd have you discharged early so we can talk."

"I'd like that sir." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked down to Fisherman's Wharf, "I understand the Konoha's Chief Engineer fished you out of San Francisco Bay earlier." Kakashi said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Just met him today," Sasuke said, "Been out in Nevada taking part in a secret Starfleet project."

"What did it entail?" Kakashi asked.

"Read it and weep," Sasuke said as he went into his jacket, pulled out the PADD, and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi spent five minutes looking over it, "This is some pretty serious stuff," he said as he waved the PADD a little, and handed it back to Sasuke, "You still have the scars?"

"Yep," Sasuke said as he slid it back into the pouch on the inside of his uniform, "No doubt I'll get a few more scars while we're out there on the frontier."

"That's the spirit," Kakashi said, "I have my own share of scars. I take it though you volunteered for the project?"

"I thought it would make me better," Sasuke said, "I still have nightmares."

"Post-traumatic stress disorder?" Kakashi asked.

"It's almost permanent for me." Sasuke said.

"You'll feel better," Kakashi said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "What do you say, we get to a bar, and have a drink?"

"How long before the ship leaves?" Sasuke asked.

"Five hours." Kakashi said.

"I'm approved to be the head Tactical Officer for the maiden voyage of a new star ship five hours before it's christened to be launched?" Sasuke asked.

"You did submit your application three months in advance," Kakashi said, "I'd say she's had some time to think about it."

"Really," Sasuke said trying his best to keep a straight face, "She gets so many applications, I was afraid she'd never see it."

"Come on," Kakashi said as they walked toward Starfleet Headquarters, "I've found getting drunk with someone is the only way to get to know them."

"But the ship leaves in five hours." Sasuke said.

"Then there's time to get very drunk." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked into a small bar near the Painted Ladies in Downtown San Francisco

The two of them walked up to the bar, and the Denobulan bartender said, "Been a while Commander. Who's the new guy?"

"Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

"Parot," he said as he gently shook Sasuke's hand, his hand practically trembling, "Sorry, most Denobulans don't like being touched by people they're not 'intimate' with. But it kind of comes with the job. What'll you have?"

"Put Uchiha's tab on me," Kakashi said, "You know what I want."

"And you?" Parot asked.

"Brandy." Sasuke said.

"Saurian?" Parot asked.

Sasuke smirked, trying to hide the fact he didn't know what he was talking about, and simply asked, "Is there any other kind?"

"As you humans say: touché." Parot said.

Parot brought out a bottle of Vulcan Port, and a bottle of Saurian Brandy, then poured Kakashi a glass of the Port, and Sasuke a glass of the Brandy.

"Well," Kakashi said, "What should we toast to?"

"Before me and the boys in the old program used to do some crazy stuff we'd have this little saying," Sasuke said, "If anything's not in balance before we step off that bird, and get down range, we're not going to be any use to each other."

"Everything's in order on my side of the world." Kakashi said.

"Mine too," Sasuke said as he held up his drink, "To a new beginning."

"Here, here," Kakashi said as he tapped his glass against Sasuke's.

Two hours later, Sasuke and Kakashi had just arrived at Starfleet Headquarters, and it's not like he could have missed it, despite having never been in 22nd century San Francisco, the building sticks out like a bruise on an albino man's forearm.

Sasuke had to lug a drunk Kakashi on his shoulder through the gates of Starfleet Headquarters, on the way, he stopped a single cadet, "Excuse me Cadet, I'm looking for the shuttles." He said.

The cadet pointed towards a large hanger on the edge of Starfleet Headquarters, "Just in there sir." The cadet told him.

"Thanks Cadet," Sasuke said, "As you were."

"I could've told you that shirt," Kakashi said, drunkenly as Sasuke carried him toward the shuttle bay, "Why does your face look like an ass?"

"Because you're looking at my ass," Sasuke said, "Not my head."

"You knows… that… I can walk by… myself." Kakashi said.

"Clearly." Sasuke said.

As Sasuke entered the space port to see Naruto walking with a Vulcan, "Hey Naruto," he said, "Wait up."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke carrying Kakashi over his shoulder, "Hey Sasuke," he said, "Who's your friend?"

"You know him," Sasuke said as he joined them, and they continued to the shuttle.

Naruto grabbed the man by the side of the head, and raised his head up to take a look at his face, "Of course," Naruto said, "I take it you two had a good party?"

"He had one," Sasuke said, "I had one glass of Saurian Brandy, he had about two glasses of Vulcan Port."

"That it?" Naruto asked.

"Well no," Sasuke said as he started counting with his free hand, "He also had a glass of wine, a shot of tequila, a rum and coke, and a single glass of scotch."

"That's illogical," the Vulcan said as she looked at Sasuke, "To drink that much."

"So Naruto, who's _your_ friend here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, "This is Hinata, we were in the same graduating class together."

"Pleasure," Sasuke said as he nodded his head, then grabbed Kakashi as he began to slide of his shoulder, "I'd shake your hand, but I have a little problem with the Commander."

"Think nothing of it as you humans say," Hinata said, "I apologize for the Commander, he has been known to have a bit of a drinking problem."

"I'll say," Sasuke said, "There's so much alcohol in his system we could power a generator for an entire week."

Naruto chuckled a little, Hinata being a Vulcan just simply said, "Funny."

The three of them walked up to the shuttle pod where the dock master asked them their names.

Hinata walked up first, "Lieutenant Hinata," she said, "Chief Science Officer."

The dock master cleared Hinata, and ushered her into the shuttle, "Name and position," he said when Naruto walked up to him.

"Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "Chief Engineer."

The dock master cleared Naruto, ushered him into the shuttle, then looked up at Sasuke, groaned, and spoke, "Names and positions please."

"Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "Chief Tactical Officer," he then turned Kakashi so the dock master could see his face, "And Commander Kakashi Hatake, First Officer."

"You're both cleared," he said, "Word to the wise, take him straight to his quarters, and make sure he has some coffee waiting for him when he wakes up."

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked onto the shuttle, dropped Kakashi into the chair on the end of the isle he was sitting on, and buckled him in as tight as he could.

He then sat on the other end of the isle as the dock master cleared the last crewmen which was a five foot one Andorian female Lieutenant with long pink hair and emerald green eyes.

She walked up to Sasuke, "Excuse me sir," she said, "You the XO of the ship?"

"No," Sasuke said, "I'm the Chief Tactical Officer," he then pointed at Kakashi, "But as you can see, the XO is not well."

"Well then," She said as she handed Sasuke a small PADD, "Lieutenant Sakura Haruno, Chief Medical Officer. My record."

Sasuke opened the PADD, "PHDs in Nursing and Advanced Medicine, and bachelor degrees in Nano-biotics and Field Medicine," Sasuke said, "Very Impressive record," he handed the PADD back to Sakura, "Welcome aboard. But why come to me?"

"I'm also the ship's field medic," Sakura said as she sat next to Sasuke, "I'll be going on away missions with whoever else goes."

"Good," Sasuke said, "Every person that goes into an unknown situation could use a field medic."

 _What do you think…_


	2. Road to Vulcan

**Part 2 – Road to Vulcan**

As the shuttle cleared the atmosphere, Sasuke looked out the window, "I've been dreaming about this my whole life." Sasuke said.

"You've never gone into space," Sakura asked, "I always thought anyone in Starfleet would at least go up once."

"I didn't mean that," Sasuke said, "I mean docking with the starship. It's my first assignment aboard one."

"In that case, I know how you feel," Sakura said, "It's mine too."

"Good," Sasuke said as the shuttle approached the Konoha, it looked exactly like the NX-01 Enterprise, save for the pylons stretched out horizontally, not upwards at an angle.

When they arrived, and the crew exited the shuttle, Sasuke threw Kakashi back over his shoulder, carried him up through the hatch to see Tsunade standing at the top of the stairs, and if you looked around, you could see the crew standing around were snickering.

"Commander Uchiha," Tsunade said, "Who's your friend there?"

"You know him well Captain," Sasuke said as he walked up to her.

Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's head, and raised it to look at him.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Take him to his room," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a PADD with the location of Kakashi's room, "Take some time to get settled, and then report to the bridge."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

Sasuke carried Kakashi to his quarters where upon entering, he saw several things were there waiting for him.

"Oh," he said, "My room."

"Yep," Sasuke said as he dropped the drunk white-haired man on his bed, "I'll have some coffee waiting for you when you wake up."

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

Sasuke walked over to the coffee maker in Kakashi's room, and hit a small button, the coffee maker said, "Select a flavor," Sasuke hit _mocha_ , "Select a time you need it," Sasuke looked back at Kakashi who was fast asleep, and hit _five hours_ , "Coffee will be ready upon your selected time."

Sasuke then walked out of Kakashi's quarters, took the elevator to his deck, and walked into his room.

It was almost completely empty, save for the couch, the double bed, a work station complete with computer, and a small closet.

As he sat on the bed, there was a small chime at the door, "Come in." He said as he looked back at the door.

"Excuse me sir," a young Ensign said as he entered, "I'm with Requisitions, and I have several things I need you to sign for."

"What are they," Sasuke asked as he took the PADD the Ensign held out to him.

"I don't know sir," the Ensign said as Sasuke hit a few buttons on the PADD, "But the box was sent here by a man named Hunter."

"Hunter," Sasuke groaned as the Ensign brought in a large box about twenty inches wide, forty eight inches long, and thirty inches high.

"Friend of yours sir?" The Ensign asked.

"Something like that," Sasuke said, "He says we're friends, but his actions have caused me more pain than laughter. He's the reason I ended up in San Francisco Bay not two hours ago."

"I heard about that," the Ensign said as he set the box on the bed next to Sasuke, "I'd ask you about it, but I have work to do. Good day sir."

Sasuke stood up, and opened the box to see a note on top of a familiar-looking blanket.

Sasuke opened the letter which went, "I thought that if I sent a few things, you'd get more accustomed to your time on the Konoha. I know you might not like me because of what happened, but don't fight what's been given to you. And what I told you actually happened. Yours truly, Hunter."

Sasuke crumbled up the paper, tossed it onto the floor, and as he pulled the blanket out, he realized he had seen it before, it was a quilt his grandmother made before she passed away: Daniels had been in his house.

Inside of the box were several things from his house, a framed picture of him and his Air Force Combat Rescue team, his Military Medals, his favorite pillow, about ten changes of civilian clothes, his dog-tags, the M14 his father used in the Eugenics War, and the S&W M&P .357 SIG he used during his service in the Air Force.

After hanging up his father's M14, the picture of him and his team, and his Military Medals, he was putting his clothes away when there was a chime at the door, "Come in." He said.

The door opened, and Naruto was standing there, "Sasuke." He said.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said as he walked over to his bed to set up his pillow, "What's up?"

"Wanted to stop by and see how you're doing," Naruto said, "It was five hours ago that I fished your ass out of San Francisco Bay."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said as he placed his S&W M&P on his desk.

"Wait a second," Naruto said as he walked up to the desk to see the M&P, "Is that authentic?"

"It is," Sasuke said, "Over a hundred years old," he then pointed to the rifle on the wall, "And that… that was used by my ancestor during the Eugenics War."

"No shit," Naruto said, "So nearly two hundred years old with that one."

"Yep," Sasuke said, "My family's taken almost perfect care of it since the war."

"What else here is nearly a hundred years old?" Naruto asked.

"Almost everything," Sasuke said, then pointed at his pillow, "Save for that," he then pointed at the picture of him and his Combat Rescue Team, "And that."

Naruto walked over to the picture, took it off the shelf, and examined it, "Who are the men in this picture?" He asked.

"The handsome one that looks like me," Sasuke said, "That's my Great-great grandfather, the other Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, "You're related to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha? The same Sasuke Uchiha that died in the NASA Test Accident of '34?"

"Very same," Sasuke said, "Before he died he left behind a girlfriend. Reports are the child died in stillbirth, but it isn't true. My great-great grandfather was genetically enhanced so they faked the reports, falsified evidence," he slammed his fist into the wall, causing a 2 inch dent to appear in the wall, "When he died the Eugenics war had been over for thirty eight years, and him being a genetically enhanced soldier, they didn't want to acknowledge him because there was still a high level of prejudice, so they said that he died without leaving an heir."

"So the reports he was genetically modified _are_ true," Naruto said as Sasuke removed his fist from the wall, "Did apple not fall far from the tree?"

"No," Sasuke said, "It did, somewhat. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Supposedly, I'm the last, and it ends with me."

"You don't want it to end?" Naruto asked.

"Those that are Genetically Altered are banned from serving in Starfleet," Sasuke said, "I'm not Genetically Altered, but I'm not ashamed that my ancestor was. He served America well, now I can serve my planet well."

There was a small chime on the console on the wall, Sasuke walked over, and hit the _answer_ button, "Uchiha?" He asked.

"Commander," Tsunade said, "While I appreciate you trying to be friends with the crew, you and Commander Uzumaki still have not paid a visit to sick bay, and we leave for Vulcan in one hour."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said, "We're heading there now."

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the hall to the turbolift, Naruto hit the button to go to sick bay's level, and as the turbo lift started moving, Naruto raised a question, "May I ask something?"

"The arm?" Sasuke asked.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"That's what everyone asks," Sasuke said, "Part of the program."

"To create a better soldier?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Training accident. I don't want to get to specific, but let's just say it wasn't pleasant."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "It did make you better didn't it?"

"Very," Sasuke said, "I'd say I'm a better fighter than before."

"If I were to jump you know," Naruto asked, "What would happen?"

"I'd probably have to drag you to the infirmary." Sasuke said.

The two arrived to see Sakura preparing something in an injector to give to a six-foot-two male Tactical Officer, "This should help," she said as she placed it against the man's neck, and hit the _inject_ button.

"Welcome to sick bay Commanders," Sakura said as she prepared another dose, "Vulcan has a very thin atmosphere. I'm going to give you something."

"To increase our red-blood cell count?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said as she placed the injector against Sasuke's neck, and hit the _inject_ button, "This amount should last for about a month."

"How long before we arrive at Vulcan?" Sasuke asked.

"At Warp 6.5," Sakura asked, "About eighteen days."

"Nice," Sasuke said, "I'm due on the bridge."

"You know which way to go." Sakura said as she injected Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the infirmary, and down to the turbo-lift, "What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't mess with me," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the arm, "What do you think about Sakura?"

"She's cute," Sasuke said, "I like her, she seems like a good girl."

"That all you have to say?" Naruto asked.

"That's all I'm gonna say to you," Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked into the turbo lift, and hit the _bridge_ button.

Naruto hit the _engineering_ button, "Exactly what were you trained in at the project?" He asked.

"Shooting," Sasuke said, "Covert assassination, hand-to-hand combat, linguistics, advanced mathematics, and many other things."

"Sounds like they wanted to get you as close to genetic manipulation." Naruto said.

"That was the idea," Sasuke said, "Genetically enhanced humans are, of course banned from serving in Starfleet, so the idea was to get as close as you can without breaking the rules."

The elevator arrived at engineering deck, Naruto stepped off, turned to Sasuke, and said, "See you in the mess tonight?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand, and shook it.

As Naruto left, the door closed, and Sasuke continued onto the bridge.

When he arrived, Tsunade was waiting for him, as was Hinata, "Commander," Tsunade said as she walked up to Sasuke who shook her hand.

"Captain," Sasuke said, "Reporting for duty."

"Good," Tsunade said as she ushered Sasuke over to a console to the right of her seat.

"If you would like to set up," Tsunade said, "You can configure the settings to your liking."

"Good," Sasuke said as he sat down in his chair.

"Alright," Tsunade said as she took her seat, "This is a status check for launch," Tsunade turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

"With Commander Hatake indisposed for the time being, I decided to make you acting XO of the bridge." Tsunade said.

"Thank you ma'am." Sasuke said.

"You know what to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Systems check," Sasuke said as he checked his console, "Weapon systems green, across the board."

"Good," Tsunade said as she turned to a five-foot-nine Japanese male with a haircut that makes you think that every time he goes to the barber, he asks, 'Can you make me look like a caricature of my ethnicity please', "Lee?"

"Communications online." Ensign Rock Lee said.

"Good," Tsunade said as she turned to Hinata, "Lieutenant Hyuuga?"

"Engineering reports all systems go." Hinata said.

"Very good," Tsunade said as she turned to a six-foot Japanese/American male with very pale skin, and thin black hair, "Sai, close shuttle bay doors, get permission from Earth, and releasing the docking clamps."

"Yes ma'am." Sai said as he hit a few commands on his console, "I'd say we're ready to go Captain."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Take us out, maximum thrusters."

Sai tapped a few controls into his console, and the ship started to move away from earth.

"Get the view-screen operational," Tsunade said, "Let's see our planet."

Lee tapped a few buttons which activated the view screen, and the crew got a good view of Earth.

"Amazing." Sasuke said.

"It is isn't it?" Tsunade asked.

"We're clear Captain." Sai said.

"Set course for Vulcan," Tsunade said, "Maximum warp."

The ship lurched forward, when the warp-tunnel appeared ahead of them, Sai spoke, "Holding steady at warp 6.8 Captain," he said.

"Good," Tsunade said, "Might want to get settled gentlemen, we've got quite a long way to go."

A few hours later, Kakashi walked in sipping coffee, "Captain." Kakashi said.

"Commander," Tsunade said, "Welcome to the bridge. If you would relieve Commander Uchiha of his position as temporary XO."

"Thanks," Kakashi said as he walked over to Sasuke, and put his hand on his shoulder, "I relieve you."

"I stand relieved," Sasuke said as he looked up at Kakashi.

"Good," Kakashi said as he held up his thermos, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Sure," Sasuke said as he patted Kakashi's arm, "Vulcan's a little ways away."

"Good," Kakashi said, "How about you take some time off? I can take it from here for a couple hours. Get some food, decompress in the gym."

"Good idea," Sasuke said as he looked up at Sasuke, "Permission to take two hours off Captain?"

"Granted." Tsunade said.

Sasuke walked over to the turbolift, and took it to the main deck where the mess hall was located.

It was quiet, and the chef was waiting, "You must be Lieutenant Commander Uchiha," he said as he walked up to Sasuke with a covered plate, and shook his hand, "I'm Teuchi, the chef."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said.

"I have your meal right here," Teuchi said as he placed the dish in front of Sasuke, and removed it to find a chicken fried steak with a side of mashed potatoes.

"Amazing," Sasuke said as he sat down, and picked up a knife and fork, he cut off a small piece, took a bite, and swallowed.

"Well?" Teuchi asked.

"Amazing," Sasuke said, "Best I've ever had."

"Good," Teuchi said, "As I understand you were part of a secret Starfleet project to create a better soldier?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Very serious procedures."

"You have the job you want don't you." Teuchi asked.

"I think I have the job I was meant for." Sasuke said.

"Then I'd say the procedure was successful." Teuchi said.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

He finished within a few minutes, placed his plate in the dispenser, and walked to the gym.

When he arrived, Sakura was there, using the treadmill, "Commander," She said as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Doctor," Sasuke said as he walked over to the heavy-bag, dispensed some hand-wraps, tied them around his hands, and unzipped his uniform jacket, pulled off the black turtleneck, and threw them onto a bench beside the heavy bag.

"They must have fed you steroids at that program of yours," Sakura said, "I've never seen anyone with abs like that."

Sasuke looked down at his abs, "Trust me darling," Sasuke said, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sasuke started his routine on the heavy bag, Sakura could tell he was highly trained the way his arms moved, and the way he moved.

"Tell me," Sakura said after twenty minutes as she turned off the treadmill, and walked up to Sasuke who stopped to face her, "How much did they train you?"

"In fighting," Sasuke asked, "It was the fight thing they taught you at the camp. If you were too young to handle a weapon, they taught you how to use your fists. I practiced every day for six hours until my knuckles bled. It paid off, I was the star fighter."

"Think you could beat an Andorian?" Sakura asked.

"You mean you?" Sasuke asked.

"You know it," Sakura said, "Unless you're afraid of hurting a woman."

Sasuke held his arm out in front of Sakura.

The two of them pulled off their boots, and shook hands.

Sakura stood on the edge of the circle she took her stance on.

Sasuke walked up to the other edge of the circle, and bowed.

Once he straightened up, Sakura charged, and came in while a wild haymaker.

Sasuke blocked the blow, and elbowed Sakura in the gut, knocking her backwards.

"Smooth skin," Sasuke said as he stood with his arm outstretched.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

She charged back at Sasuke, and came in low with a sweeping-leg kick, Sasuke jumped over the kick, and delivered his own kick to Sakura's stomach.

Sakura stumbled backwards, and stopper herself from falling to the ground.

"You done?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura came back at Sasuke who went in low as Sakura came in, swept her feet out from underneath her, and caught her as she fell.

"Whoa," Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke.

He then stood up with her, and she stood up with him.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm impressed," Sakura said, "I'm surprised that Starfleet hasn't added this to their training routine."

"They're afraid of hurting recruits," Sasuke said as he walked over to the water-dispenser, and poured himself a glass, "These guys weren't."

"Your parents just let you join this group?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"It's not like they had a choice," Sasuke said, "They died a long time ago, and I was dumped into the project."

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"I'd hate to tear you away from affairs of state," Tsunade said, "But we do have a schedule to keep."

Sasuke hit the intercom button on the wall, "I'll be back on the bridge in a while." He said.

Sasuke and Sakura put their uniforms back on, and walked back toward the bridge.

"So I heard from Naruto," Sakura said, "You're a descendent of _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "It's true. One of the reasons I joined Starfleet is because I wanted to right by him."

"There are some Andorians on Andoria who consider you ancestor the grandfather of Warp Technology." Sakura said.

"Didn't know he was that popular," Sasuke said as they entered the elevator, "I take it you don't have that much faith in my claims?"

"I'd like some proof," Sakura said, "Besides the fact that you could be his identical twin."

"Would blood work?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "Maybe before we arrive on Vulcan?"

"Just tell me which sleeve." Sasuke said.

Once he arrived back on the bridge, Tsunade looked up to see Sasuke returning, "You have a good workout?" Tsunade asked.

"Very," Sasuke said as he took his seat back at his station.

Three minutes later, Lee's console started beeping, "Report Mr. Lee." Tsunade said.

"Cluster of asteroids ahead Captain," Lee said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Continue on course." Tsunade said.

As soon as they flew by the asteroids, about six small ships came out from behind the asteroid, and Sasuke's console started beeping.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"We've got six ships," Sasuke said, "Looks like Federation scrap ships, Sarajevo class."

"Drop to full impulse." Tsunade said.

As the ship dropped out of warp into full impulse, Sai's console started beeping.

"We're being hailed." Sai said.

"On screen." Tsunade said.

The man on the screen was human, Caucasian, black hair, and had a rather disfiguring scar, "This is Mark Williams of the Starship Chicago," he said, "Throttle back your engines, and prepare to be boarded."

"This is Captain Tsunade of the Federation Starship Konoha," Tsunade said, "You have no authority to stop a Federation vessel. You're using substandard ships, how are you even keeping up?"

"It matters not," Williams said, "Throttle back your engines, or we will open fire."

"Kiss my ass," Tsunade said as she signaled Sai to cut the channel, then turned to Sasuke, "What kind of weapons do they have?"

"Phase cannons," Sasuke said, "Type-2, three forward. One forward torpedo launcher."

"Any shielding?" Tsunade asked.

"None." Sasuke said.

"This should be easy," Tsunade said, "Target the forward ships, 50% yield on the torpedoes."

"Copy that," Sasuke said as he typed in the commands, and hit the _fire_ button, "Torpedoes ready."

The two leading ships fired two warning shots, "Report." Tsunade said.

"Our weapon ports were missed by an inch," Sasuke said, "They're trying to take us out of commission."

"The fire!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The torpedoes flew from their tubes, and struck the two leading ships.

They exploded in a great ball of flames, and the Konoha was rocked by the shockwave.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"Shockwave," Sasuke said, "The torpedoes had more of an effect than I thought. Leading ships have been destroyed," there was another set of beeps coming from his console, "The other four are charging weapons."

"If they fire, you are allowed to return." Tsunade said.

It was not two seconds later that they fired several shots across the bow.

"We just lost an anti-matter injector," Naruto said over the comm, "We can maybe spare another five, but any more, and we're in deep shit."

"Mr. Uchiha," Tsunade said, "Fire at will."

Sasuke readied the torpedo launchers, and fired three shots.

The two leading ships went up in a ball of fire, the third ship was hit right near the rear thruster, sending it spinning toward the Konoha.

"We've got that ship coming right at us!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Evasive," Tsunade exclaimed, "Evasive!"

Lee jolted the ship out of the way, and the attacking ship missed the Konoha by less than two hundred feet.

"We're clear," Lee said, "But that forth ship is still coming."

"Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"I'm dealing with it as fast as I can," Sasuke said as he fired another two torpedoes.

The final ship did a very intricate barrel roll to miss the shots.

"He dodged them," Hinata said, "His engines have been upgraded somehow."

"Sasuke!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'm working on it," Sasuke said, as he input several commands.

Hinata looked at her console, "He's readied the forward torpedo tubes." She said.

"What's going on in your head Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"I've done this technique once in training," Sasuke said, "Lee, when I say now, I need you to make the sharpest loop you can make."

"What?" Lee asked.

"I know what I'm doing." Sasuke said.

Lee looked back at Tsunade who nodded, Lee input the controls, and grabbed the helm-stick.

"All hands brace for impact," Tsunade said over the conn as the final ship charged a single torpedo, and fired.

"Torpedo incoming." Hinata said.

"Do it." Tsunade said.

"Not yet!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Give the order Uchiha!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Torpedo's closing to 10,000 kilometers." Hinata said.

"Not yet." Sasuke said.

"8,000." Hinata said.

"UCHIHA!" Tsunade yelled.

"Trust me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"6,000." Hinata said.

"Almost." Sasuke said.

"Torpedo's closed to 4,000!" Hinata said.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

Lee yanked the helm-stick back as hard as he could, and the ship went flying upwards.

Everyone in the ship could feel the G's of the climb pushing against them.

The torpedo missed the Konoha by two hundred feet, and as the ship came back around, right over the final attacking ship, Sasuke unleashed every torpedo loaded.

The torpedoes struck the ship all across the front, and almost completely obliterated the attacking ship.

"The ship's been destroyed Captain," Hinata said as she looked up at the view screen to see the ship level out, "We're clear."

"Good," Tsunade said as she looked at Lee, "Ensign, resume course for Vulcan."

"Yes ma'am." Lee said as he input the controls, and launched the ship forward.

"I'm impressed," Tsunade said as she looked over at Sasuke, "But please, don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

"Status ma'am?" Naruto asked over the conn.

"We're fine Commander," Tsunade said, "The fish you caught in San Francisco Bay turned out to be a prize catch."

"I should go fishing more often." Naruto said.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	3. Vulcan - pt 1

**Part 3 – Vulcan**

19 days later, Sasuke was asleep in his bed when he heard his a chime at his door, he sat up, and spoke, "Come in." He said.

Sakura entered to see Sasuke stand up, his muscles rippling as he stood up, "Morning," she said as she walked in with two cups of coffee, and handed him one, "I wanted to say, we're about two hours from Vulcan."

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip.

"Only about the planet," Sakura said, "Vulcan is a desert world, and I'm from a primarily ice-covered planet."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he put his mug down, "You should be fine, and don't you have something for that?"

"Yes," Sakura said as Sasuke slid his shirt over his head, "Tsunade wants us to be part of her guard."

"Good," Sasuke said, "It'll be nice to mingle with the other races there."

"I think you'll like it," Sakura said, "However, I doubt we'll get much action during the signing of a document that will allow the Vulcans, Andorians, and Telleraites to have warp seven ships."

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he slid on his uniform jacket, "There is always someone that wants to undo peace. That's the way it is, always has been, and always will be."

"Voice of experience?" Sakura asked.

"It's the way the universe works," Sasuke said, "Like it or not, that's how it is."

"Seems like you know a lot," Sakura said as she leaned against the wall.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, and put his hand against the wall, not three inches from Sakura's head, "You would be surprised what they taught us at the camp." Sasuke said.

"Was one of them how to be a flirtatious, confident bastard?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "Being flirtatious and confident is part of my charm. Being a bastard is just an extra."

Sakura chuckled as she crossed her arms on her chest, "You would have made an absolutely amazing spy." Sakura said.

"Why," Sasuke asked, "Because I'm handsome, charming, and a bastard?"

Sakura chuckled again, "That," Sakura said, "And you're really good at holding a straight face. A human male flirting with an Andorian?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I just thought that most humans…" Sakura said.

"Were xenophobic?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I've learned not to judge people before you get to know them," Sasuke said, "Maybe if everyone felt that way, the universe would be a better place."

"I wish everyone thought the way you did." Sakura said.

"I'd hate to tear you away from affairs of state Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno," Tsunade said over the comm, "But we do have a schedule to keep. Could you two meet us on the bridge?"

Sasuke hit the comm button, "We're on our way," He said, then turned toward Sakura, "To be continued later."

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the turbo lift, and took it to the bridge where upon arriving, saw the Konoha was still in warp.

"Good of you to join us," Tsunade said, "We'll be arriving at Vulcan in less than two minutes. I think you'd enjoy this."

The ship dropped out of warp above Vulcan, Sasuke could have sworn that he was looking at Mars, but he knew it was a different planet, it was a different feeling, he didn't know what to think.

Tsunade stood up, and turned toward Sasuke and Sakura, "I'm bringing you two down along with Lieutenant Hyuuga, Commander Uzumaki, and Commander Hatake. Let's go."

Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata walked to the shuttle-bay to find Kakashi and Naruto waiting, "About time," Naruto said, "Shuttle's been ready for about three hours."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Tsunade said as she walked down the ladder into the shuttle.

Kakashi went next, then Sakura, and finally Sasuke, the shuttle was a little cramped, but it was good enough.

As the shuttle was heading toward the surface of Vulcan, Sasuke noticed that the ride was a little bumpy, "Is a ride usually this bumpy?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really," Naruto said as he hit several commands, "It seems our port wing is out of alignment. Shouldn't be a problem."

"I hope you're right." Sasuke said.

The shuttle landed in the landing pad of the former Vulcan High Command building which had since the dissolution of the High Command been turned into the Vulcan Parliament building.

As soon as the shuttle landed, and the team disembarked to meet several Vulcan Ambassadors on the platform.

Among them was Ambassador Soval, Kuvak, T'Pau, one other, and a large security force.

T'Pau approached Tsunade who stepped out in front of the group who joined her on the platform.

"Captain Tsunade," T'Pau said as she approached her.

"Hello T'Pau," Tsunade said as she shook T'Pau's hand.

T'Pau looked over Tsunade shoulder, "Are you going to introduce us to your crew?" She asked.

"Of course," Tsunade said as she walked over to the crew, she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "This is my Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant Hinata Hyuuga."

"Of course," T'Pau said, "Councilor Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter."

"Minister," Hinata said, "It is good to see you again."

"Indeed," T'Pau said, "It's been a while."

Tsunade moved down to Naruto, "This is my Chief Engineer," Tsunade said, "Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki."

"A pleasure." T'Pau said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Naruto said.

Tsunade moved down to Kakashi, "This is my XO," Tsunade said, "Commander Kakashi Hatake."

"We've met," T'Pau said, "It is agreeable to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual Minister." Kakashi said.

Tsunade moved down to Sakura, "This is my Chief Medical Officer," Tsunade said, "Lieutenant Sakura Haruno."

"Charmed," T'Pau said, "Welcome to Vulcan."

"Thank you Minister." Sakura said.

Tsunade then moved down to Sasuke, "And this is my Chief Tactical Officer," Tsunade said, "Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha."

T'Pau looked at Tsunade, "Sasuke Uchiha," T'Pau asked then looked back at Sasuke, "And relation to the original Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You mean the one that died in 2034," Sasuke asked, "Yes. He is my great grandfather."

"And how come you have not publically acknowledged it?" T'Pau asked.

"I am not allowed," Sasuke said, "I am an orphan who was taken into a secret Starfleet project at the age of six, and I got out not one year ago. I cannot officially admit I am to him without proof and when I have proven myself worthy of the name."

"Maybe a career in Starfleet will do that," T'Pau said, "It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise Minister." Sasuke said.

"And who is that," Tsunade asked as he looked at the Minister that she didn't recognize.

"Sorry," T'Pau said, "Forgive my manners," T'Pau brought Tsunade over to the Minister, "Captain Tsunade, this is Minister Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was brought here as an impartial observer."

"Of course," Tsunade said, "I'll follow you."

As the crew followed Tsunade and the delegation, Sasuke could see why the Vulcans were such a proud race, having no emotions, just following logic would give someone a great sense of gratification, and they did have some pretty amazing history.

The team arrived in front of a door to a secure conference room, "Wait here," Tsunade said, "Commander, with me."

Tsunade and Kakashi followed the Ministers into the chamber as the team waited outside.

Less than half an hour later, Sasuke was leaning against the wall when Naruto raised a question, "How long has it been?" He asked.

Sasuke checked his watch, "About half an hour," Sasuke said, "Delegations like this takes time."

"I know," Naruto said, "But why should it take time to sign a few papers saying the Andorians, Vulcans, and Telleraites? The whole purpose behind the Federation is to share this technology, and get it over with."

"Come on Naruto," Kakashi said, "That's…"

"A valid point," Sasuke said as he pointed at Naruto, "Plus, this is supposed to be a conference between Humanity, the Vulcans, Andorians, and the Telleraites. But the only ones that met us on the platform were Vulcans. Plus they're no Andorian ships in orbit, there are no Telleraite ships in orbits, and I don't see any Andorian or Telleraite bodyguards."

"You're suggesting a hidden motive." Hinata said.

"Look," Kakashi said, "I don't care what you're suggesting, but you are talking about a conspiracy between the four most powerful races in the galaxy. If you want to keep your stripes I suggest you…" a beeping from Kakashi's communicator cut them off, Kakashi pulled out his communicator, turned around, and opened it, "Go for Hatake."

"Commander," Lieutenant Junior Grade Shino Aburame said over the comm, "Sensors have picked up two ships approaching at high warp."

"Andorian," Kakashi asked, "Telleraite?"

"Worse," Shino said, "Nausicaan, they're warning us to leave orbit or be fired upon."

"Oh shit," Kakashi said as he turned back to the group, "We'll get the delegates back to the Konoha. Have the transporter standing by."

Kakashi walked up to the Vulcan security guards, and alerted them to the Nausicaan ship.

The head guard walked into the conference hall, where the delegates were discussing something, "I'm very sorry, but this location has been compromised," he said as he turned to Tsunade, "Captain, we'll have to continue this conversation on your ship."

The security team led the delegates toward the transporter right as the Nausicaan ship dropped out of warp.

Shino was sitting on the bridge of the Konoha when the Nausicaans contacted them, "Lieutenant Aburame," Lee said, "We're being hailed."

"Open a channel." Shino said.

A six foot eight Nausicaan with stringy, un-kept black hair, and an eyepatch over his right eye, "This is Captain Nar'Rou," he said, "Of the Nausicaan ship Vicious."

"This is Lieutenant Aburame," Shino said, "Acting Captain of the Federation ship Konoha. How can we help you?"

"We have business on Vulcan," Nar'Rou said, "Leave orbit, and we'll just finish this."

"We have men on the ground," Shino said, "We will not leave until they're on board."

"Don't be an idiot Lieutenant," Nar'Rou said, "We will fire if you do not leave."

"I can make the same guarantee on your behalf Captain," Shino said, "Either they get on board or we'll turn this into one big space battle."

The feed then cut, "Sir," the Tactical officer taking Sasuke's place said, "They're charging weapons."

Soval and Kuvak stepped onto the transporter pad, "Transporting." The chief said.

As Soval and Kuvak were transported to the Konoha, Sasuke heard something from behind them, and saw transporter patterns generating behind them.

Sasuke diverted the Vulcans' attention toward them, as they raised their weapons, two Nausicaan pirates appeared with phase rifles drawn.

The first Vulcan got the first, but the second Nausicaan got him in the chest.

The second took down the second just in time for another two to beam on the other side of the hallway.

"Beam them up," Sasuke said as he pushed Tsunade as another one of the Vulcan guards fell, T'Pau, and Kakashi onto the transporter pad.

"No one has ever beamed up three people," the transporter chief said as the remaining guards opened fire on the Nausicaan, "There's no telling what could…" he was cut off when a phase beam struck the hall not one foot away from his arm.

"JUST DO IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Do it." T'Pau said.

The transporter chief energized them, and received a report on them, "They all made it back safely," he said, "That's the most people that's ever been transported on a pad, ever."

It was right then that a stray beam from the final standing Nausicaan struck the console, and causing an explosion which threw the man against the wall.

"NO," Sasuke yelled as he ran up, and turned him onto his back.

"Good luck." He said as he died.

The final Vulcan guard fell, and the Nausicaan approached Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Minister Hiruzen, "Hello Minister," he said as he approached with his weapon drawn, and stood in front of Sasuke, "Step aside human."

"I think not," Sasuke said, "Besides, you're going to have a hard time killing me when the safety's on."

"What are you talking about," he asked as he looked at the rifle, "There's no…"

Sasuke then stepped into arms reach of the Nausicaan, elbowed the Nausicaan on the side of the face, stunning him, then grabbed the Nausicaan by the bicep, the end of the rifle, flipped him onto the floor, and dropped his knee onto the alien's throat.

"Holy shit man," Naruto said, "You learned that in that program?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he looked down at the Nausicaan, "Stop struggling," he then pressed his knee down on the alien's neck, breaking it, he then stood up, and handed the phase rifle to Sakura, "Sakura guard the west hall," he then picked up another and handed it to Hinata, "Hinata, east," after that, he pointed at the transporter, "Naruto, check that transporter, see if you can get it back online."

"What about me?" Minister Hiruzen asked.

"Sit down and look pretty," Sasuke said, "They're after you, so stay away from the sightline of those windows."

Naruto rapidly tapped at the controls on the console, and slammed his fist down on the controls, "Shit," he exclaimed, "Controls are fried," Naruto popped the controls open, "I'm going to try to rewire this."

Sasuke checked the Nausicaans, and found something on each of them, "Naruto," he said as he saw an unusual making on one of the Nausicaan's shoulder.

"Yea," Naruto asked as he kept fiddling with the wires.

"Do we have anything that can take a picture?" He asked.

"Yea," Naruto said as he pulled a small camera out of his pocket, and tossed it over his shoulder to Sasuke, "Why?"

"This Nausicaan's got a weird brand on his shoulder," Sasuke said as he snapped a picture of the Nausicaan's brand, "Any progress on that transporter?"

"No," Naruto said as he slammed his fist on the console, "Transporter's completely fried! We're not getting out this way."

"Then we get out the way we came in," Sasuke said as he picked up one of the Vulcan guard's phase rifles, and handed it to Naruto, "Here's the deal, we have to move slowly, but surely," he grabbed one of the Vulcan phase pistols, and signaled everyone to join him, "Alright here's the deal, we move in single-file," he pointed to Naruto, "Naruto, you're my point man, you move in front, and see what's ahead of us," he pointed at Sakura, "Sakura, you're working Security with me, we move with the VIP, and keep him from any harm," he finally pointed to Hinata, "Hinata you're rear security, you cover our rear, and make sure no one tries to sneak attack us."

Naruto nodded, and moved down the hallway with Sasuke behind him, the Minister behind him, Sakura behind the Minister, and Hinata behind Sakura.

Naruto stopped right behind one corner, looked around, and saw to Nausicaans standing over the bodies of two dead Vulcans.

Naruto held up two fingers, and pointed around the corner.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the two of them jumped around the corner, the first shot came from Naruto's weapon, and took the first Nausicaan down.

Sasuke pulled the trigger but the phase pistol wouldn't fire, the Nausicaan raised his rifle to fire, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, and dropped to the floor as the Nausicaan fired.

As the beam flew over their heads, and shattered the window over them, Sasuke noticed the trigger was on the back, he aimed, and fired.

The Nausicaan dropped against the wall, and both Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"You good." Naruto asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he checked the phase pistol, "The thing jammed on me."

"No time," Naruto said, "Let's go."

The team continued on their way until they arrived at the landing pad, "Go," Sasuke exclaimed as he ran to the shuttle with the rest, Sasuke slapped the controls to open the shuttle as six Nausicaans came charging out the exit, "GET IN," he shoved the Minister inside, aimed at the Naussicans, and fired.

Naruto fired at another Nausicaan, dropping him like a rock, Sakura took down another, Hinata took down a forth.

The fifth Nausicaan fired, striking the side of the shuttle, Sasuke dropped him with one shot high on the chest.

The final Nausicaan was taken down by Naruto who tossed the rifle down, and ran into the shuttle.

Sakura threw the rifle down, and followed, Hinata ran to the shuttle, and tossed it aside.

Sasuke entered behind her, and shut the door, "Get us airborne!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hang on," Naruto said as he powered up the shuttle pod.

As the shuttle lifted off, and headed for the Konoha.

"Shuttle Craft 1 to Konoha," Sakura said as she hit the communication button, "Shuttle Craft 1 to Konoha."

"Shuttle Craft 1," Tsunade said, "Where are you?"

"We're heading to the Konoha," Sakura said, "We've got Minister Hiruzen, and we're heading home."

"You better hurry," Tsunade said, "The Nausicaans are firing on us!"

There was a great bump which sent Minister Hiruzen and Hinata from their chairs, "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"We've just lost our port wing," Naruto said, "I'm losing control."

"Nothing to worry about eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha, we've lost one of our wings," Sakura exclaimed as the shuttle pod went completely out of control, and started spinning toward the desert, "We're going down! We're going down!"

"Brace for impact." Naruto said.

Several hours later, it was dark outside when Naruto came to, he was some distance away from the shuttle, sitting against some kind of rock.

"Good evening," Sasuke said as he looked over at Naruto as he was tending to Sakura's arm, "We didn't land without injuries," he then forced Sakura's arm upwards, causing her to scream in pain as Sasuke relocated her arm.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she flexed her arm, "Very good battle dress."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he helped her stand upright.

"Where'd we land," Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Just past the Gateway," Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto, pointed toward the entrance to the Gateway into the forge, and helped him stand up.

"Where's the Minister?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," the Minister said as he stepped out of the shuttle pod carrying a Starfleet backpack, "We've got enough rations for about twelve days."

"Those Nausicaans are bound to have sent search patrols after us," Sasuke said, "We need to get moving."

"What weapons do we have?" Naruto asked.

"This was in the shuttle," Minister Hiruzen said as he pulled a Federation phase pistol out of the backpack, and handed it to Naruto.

"Nice," Naruto said as he examined it.

"There was also this," Sakura said as she produced a sheathed Ka-Bar knife.

"And there's this," Sasuke said as he examined the Vulcan phase pistol.

"You still have that?" Naruto asked.

"I never dropped it," Sasuke said, "Thought we might run into trouble again, and we might need a weapon."

"Ok," Naruto said, "So what's the plan?"

"Right now," Sasuke said, "The plan is to keep moving. We need to get out of the forge, and from what I've heard the ruins of the T'Karath Sanctuary is a few days walk that way," he pointed into the distance, "We start walking now, we should be there in three days at sundown."

"Why not just go out that way," Naruto asked, "And call for rescue?"

"We don't know who's winning the space battle overhead," Sasuke said, "So we need to head this way. The Nausicaans would have to be idiots to follow us in here."

"I'm on point?" Naruto asked.

"If you want," Sasuke said, "This isn't a patrol, it's a march for survival."

"We'll follow you then." Naruto said.

Sasuke set off toward the T'Karath Sanctuary followed by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Minister Hiruzen.

 _Try and guess what's next…_


End file.
